New Life
by Darkangel0345
Summary: Bella moves to her Mom's house in Forks and while her mom is away in Florida, the unexpected happens. She falls in love. Please give it a shot! Alot better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**October 2, 2009**

**Favorite Place**

We were laying on the forest floor, surrounded by pink flowers, and endless trees in the tiny town of Forks, Washington. I don't know why this was my favorite spot after what had happened here, but it comforted me in a weird way. On the other hand, maybe it was because I am lying in the most perfect person's arms, my fiancé, Edward Cullen. I wasn't really serious about any of my relationships, but something about him makes me know he's the one I've been waiting for. Well, that sounds a little funny put in those words, but I mean for the few years that I've been a teenager that he's the person that means more than anything to me. I've dated so many guys that it's easy for me to tell if they really like you, or if they're dating you for benefits. With Edward , it was easy to tell that he really likes me and always will be there to save me when I get in trouble, or just so happen to trip over nothing in particular-like oh, say a line on the floor. Something about him that makes me wonder why he would stay with me; of all the girls, he has been with me for the past two years. We've had our good times, and bad just like any other couple. But laying here in this meadow would bring back memories that any person would kill to forget. I'm sometimes ashamed of myself for not letting these horrific thoughts go, but I can't help it. Every time that I look at Edward or think of this meadow I wonder what would have happened if I had listened to him and stayed hidden behind the trees. But, at the time I had no choice; when someone that you love is about to be killed and they're laying on the ground breathless it's common sense to help them and try to stop the madness.

Thinking about this I winced and Edward pulled me closer into him in what seemed like, and probably was, an unbreakable hold. This was his way without words that tells me 'Nobody will ever hurt you in any way as long as I'm around'. Even though he never told me this, I pieced it together because when something bad happened he would do this. I try so hard to push out the bad memories of what has happened over the last two years that I seem to have no good ones of us that aren't in result of something bad that has happened. With all things considered though-I'll take it, no Edward er how painful a memory is, Edward is always there to heal my wounds, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Thinking of this makes me feel like Hallmark card-the one that you would be embarrassed to give someone. I can't control my thoughts though because we are both in love and would do anything for each other. Ugh! One memory that keeps invading my thoughts is about how we first met. It was absolutely crazy, but led up to the events that happened in this meadow. All of this stuff that happened on the first day seems weird because I just met Edward and didn't know anything about him-but don't you believe in love at first sight? I will warn you now that getting inside my head for two events (how Edward and I met, and what happened in the meadow) may not be pretty because they are extremely emotional, painful and downright insane. So, prepare yourself to enter the most heart wrenching memories of my past; that even I have trouble thinking about**.**

**Please REVIEW!! it will help me get the next chapter out tomorro. because I already have 33 chapters written. so i'm waiting on you guys. **


	2. Fight, grounded, and Leaving

**Soooo, I don't think that I did the Disclaimer for the last chapter and here it is**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight or ANY of the characters, please explain to me why i am here. Sadly the only thing I own is my pretty little mind. **

**Soooo, my little **_Bunnies_**, how are you all doing? Got any story suggestions for Twilight?** _Yes, you are all now officially my little bunnies_**. I name half of you Mr. Fluffy and the other half Giggles. The Mr.Fluffy bunnies are blue and Giggles are PURPLE**

**Fight**

"I'm going to live with mom, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I screamed at my dad.

"No, you're staying right here in Phoenix, Arizona ." My dad yelled trailing behind me on the stairs. He also used his signature stupid tone that made his voice crack and start sounding squeaky. He thought that it gave him some kind of authority. Yeah, right. I ran to my room and shut the door quickly in his face. I locked it before he could catch the handle and try to talk to me about this. Well, I didn't want to talk about this, and I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life with a woman that I can't stand to be around

Then my dad said, "Why are you so mad about this? It's my life, not yours, why do you care who I marry?"Oh, so I'm not a part of his life anymore. Now I see how it's going to be.

"I'm mad because you proposed to her and didn't ask, tell, or even warn me about it." I yelled to the door. I did not care for the fact that he was getting married, I wouldn't care, only if it was with a different person. He knows that I don't like her because she is the reason my family is broken up, but he asks her to marry him. "Leave me alone, the last thing I want to do is talk to you right now."

"Fine, I will but you'll have to come out sometime. Especially if you're leaving, you'll need to be down to get your keys." He said triumphantly.

"Just go away." I yelled at him. I imagined him with that smug smile pasted on his face as he clumped down the stairs. 'He is so retarded' was all I could think to myself while I exploded with laughter on the inside. I was going to leave and there was no way he would be able to stop me.

**Leaving**

I reached under my bed, after an hour of indecision of whether I should leave or not, and pulled out a purple sparkly suitcase. I'm not going to stay here is what I had finally convinced myself; I would not be able to handle it. I reached into my dresser, pulled out all of my clothes, and placed them tightly in my cute suitcase. I went to my bathroom and got my toothbrush, hair products, ECT. I shoved them into my other bag, which was a cyan blue. I pulled my purse out from my closet and got all of my things ready to leave. I had to think about how I would do this because my dad would be downstairs waiting for me to come and get the keys to my car. I lay down on my bed and stared at my room, which was splattered in the most recent photos of my favorite actors and singers. I let my hand trail one of the many silky red dots on my black comforter, while wondering how I would be able to sneak out without my dad knowing or trying to stop me and most importantly, how would I get my keys. I looked over to my red, sparkly photo frame that held the picture of me and my mom on the beach when we went on vacation last summer. Then all of the sudden it hit me, I don't know how I remembered her exact words that she told me when we took this picture, but I did.

"Bella," she had said, "Here is a key to my house and I want you to make a copy of your car keys, just in case anything ever happens and hide them in a safe place in your room." My mom had told me.

"Nothing is going to happen to me mom, don't worry." I had told her

"I believe you, but promise me that you will." She said grabbing my hand and then we went for a walk down the beach.

"I promise," is exactly what I said to her and then we talked about the newest stars that we thought were cute and ugly.

When I returned from my trip with her, I did exactly what she said and hid the two keys safely under the front left leg of my wooden pine nightstand. I've had more use for the car keys than my mom would have probably thought possible. So far today has been a rough day and it was only 9:00 am! I just can't believe that he would ask Clowey aka the Devil to marry him. I've told him how she treats me and other people, but he thinks that I am lying because I can't see him with any person other than mom. Clowey is so mean that she got me grounded from my car for three weeks.

**Grounded**

I've tried to tell my dad what Clowey does and how she treats people, but as I said he never listens to me. The one time that I actually sat down and talked to him about it, he didn't believe me because Clowey starts crying her eyes out and saying no one likes her and everyone is out to get her. Then she tells my dad that I am making things up and how she is insulted because I am lying to break them up. Oh, and then the next thing that she does is actually hilarious, to her. Clowey tells my dad that I have been smoking in the tree house with three of my other friends and street racing in my mustang. Being the imbecile that my dad is he thought that I would actually do something stupid like that. He banned my friends from the house and took my car away for three weeks. But, that still didn't stop me from driving it. He didn't even care that I drove it, until Clowey came around; then he took the keys from me and started to act all high and mighty like he controlled me, showing off because she was at his side. I wanted them to break up, but that would never happen because this was the first time that my dad actually found someone he liked, so I didn't want to hurt him by killing their 'relationship'.

**_Soooo, my little cute adorable little fluffy bunnies how did you like the story? Please review if you would like the next chapter._**


	3. Sneaky

**Disclaimer: The Day Robert Pattinson Marries me is the Day that I will officially own Twilight**

Sneaking out

I walked over to my nightstand, removed the keys out from under the leg, and sat down in the middle of my floor, once again deliberating whether I should, or even could do this. I quickly thought of what I would have to go through if I stayed here, jumped up and started moving quickly. First, I pulled out the bottom drawer of my dresser and removed a long piece of tightly wound nylon rope. I tied it around the handle on my closet securely so that it would not slip when I made my escape. Next, I grabbed my suitcase and lowered it out my window, setting it safely on the shingles of the roof. I was about to hop out the window when I got an idea in my head that would definitely make my dad mad, but me feel better, for now. I walked over to my desk, pulled out a piece of notebook paper, and started writing the exact letter that my dad had written and left for my mom. (of course this is leaving out the custody of me part.)

**_By the time you read this, I will be in a different state away from your craziness. I'm not sorry I'm leaving and please, please don't come after me. This is for the best. I can't keep living this charade of a life, and pretend that everything will be fine in the end. Again, not sorry, and don't try to convince me to come back, because I won't._**

**_Bella_**

I lay the note down on my bed and quietly unlocked the door. I hurried over to the window and stepped outside next to my suitcase. This is very childish of me; I should face my father and walk out the front door with my head held high. However, I was a coward and knew that he would not let me leave. In addition, I did this in order to buy myself some time. I secured the rope again on my three bags (purse, suitcase, and tiny suitcase) and lowered them to the trampoline below. I know, how convenient, but long story short I told my dad that I wanted to jump into the pool and moved the trampoline perfectly to where I could jump out my window when I went to parties that my dad refused to let me go to. He thought that I might make irresponsible decisions. However, he knew me well enough to know that I would not do anything like that.

He still told me no because Clowey was there hanging on his shoulder whining, "They would have beer and the guys will go wild, I don't' think it's a good idea."

"It's within our best interest that you stay home tonight, sorry, I don't want you to be exposed to that kind of stuff, you're too young." He had said several times. That was his brilliant defense to me not going out. I tried to convince him to let me, but he would not listen. One night I had a friend stay over and we had planned to go out but my father said no. Then, my friend gave me the idea to move the trampoline and place a rope under my dresser. We ended up going out to that party anyway. Still, my dad did not even notice that the trampoline was in perfect alignment with my window.

Now I had to hurry, because my dad could walk out to the back yard, or go upstairs to try to talk to me again. I lowered the bags down to the trampoline and then threw myself down after them. I untied the rope and pushed my bags off the side. I got down, saw my dad through the kitchen window, and thought for sure he saw me. 'I gotta hurry' was all I could tell myself while I sprinted toward the wooden gate leading out of our back yard while lugging three heavy bags. I could not believe that I made it out of the house and was getting into my car right now. Then as if he knew what was happening, my father walked out the front door and saw me pulling away. He ran as fast as he could and got right in front of the car, so I could go nowhere. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he let me leave in peace? I thought to myself.

He put his hands on the hood of my baby blue mustang and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not too sure myself yet, all I know is that I'm going anywhere that is away from here." I yelled through my rolled down window. Then I got a sly idea. "Never mind, I'm overreacting about all of this." I said in an ashamed voice that I could have fooled myself. I also started crying, and slowly switched my car from park to drive. Doing exactly what I thought he would do, my dad walked over to try to comfort me I guess.

As soon as he got to my window, and started to say something, I floored it. He should have known better than to walk out from in front of my car. I glanced in the rear view mirror and saw his expression, and busted out laughing. I set my navigation screen to my mom's address and turned on comforting music that would keep my mind preoccupied.

Free

I was in Forks, Washington coming to live with my mom and let my dad ruin his life without me. I was in a terrible mood and thought that it would be comforting to hear my mom's voice, and tell her that I would be to her house in couple of minutes. I reached to the back seat and couldn't get a hold of my purse, and at the exact same moment, my gas light came on and scared the living daylights out of me. It wouldn't hurt to pull over and get my phone out, get some gas, and see how terrible I look in a mirror that was bigger than the size of my hand. There was a Valero up here to the right; I didn't think there was another gas station on the way to my mom's house, so I pulled into pump 5 next to this awesome black eclipse in 6. I only knew what kind of car it was because the devil drove one that was bright red. I turned my car off, got out and went into the store to pay for the gas.

"Do you have a restroom?" I asked the clerk at the counter in a hoarse voice.

She eyed me carefully then said in a high-pitched voice, "First door on your left down that hallway," pointing to her left.

"Thank you" I whispered so my voice didn't crack. I walked where she had directed me and went into the restroom. "Oh my gosh" I exhaled when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I looked terrible. My hair was the only thing that I didn't have to fix because it was perfectly straight. My eyeliner and mascara were all over my face from my fake crying, and my eyes were pink and puffy. I did what I could to fix my contacts so they wouldn't bug my eyes. Then I pulled out my eyeliner and mascara from my purse and went to work. When I walked out of the Restroom, the clerk at the counter was staring at something that was near my car, but I didn't think anything of it.

When I payed for my gas, she said, "You look a lot better, sweetie." Okay then, well I didn't know what to say to that, so I nodded and smiled.

Fall

I had just walked out of the store when I saw the owner of the eclipse, and suddenly realized what the clerk had been uncontrollably staring at. Wow, was the best I could do to describe his breathtaking features. He had bronze hair, which was in a messy disarray that looked so perfect and had green eyes that shimmered radiantly in the sunlight. He was definitely muscular, because he was wearing a navy blue v-neck sweater that clung to his perfect-looking chest. His face was beautiful; there are no words for what I saw. I walked to the side of my car so I could put gas in it. While I was waiting for the pump to stop, I was smoothing my hair and focusing on breathing evenly, and most of all trying not to stare at the eclipse owner. I knew I looked terrible because I felt bad, I was a bit nervous because I was in a place that I hadn't been since I was four, and I was feeling awfully clumsy. This could not have been good.

"Wow, you look like you've had a rough day." The eclipse owner said in a perfect, smooth voice. I stood there and thank god, spoke involuntarily to him.

"You don't even know the half of it." I said to him in a dark and flirty tone. He was about to reply when one of the dumbest things I've ever done happened. Everything seemed to happen so quickly that I was completely unaware of it. The little thing on the pump clicked so I removed the nozzle from my car and set it in the holder. I stumbled over something. I would have been fine, if that soda can hadn't been on the ground in my path. I put my right foot on the ground quickly to catch myself from falling, but half my foot landed on the soda can, which put me more off balance. I reached out for something to grab, but couldn't catch anything, with my hands. My head on the other hand, caught the rear-view mirror. I was lying on the wet asphalt with my head throbbing uncontrollably when I realize that this had just happened. The next thing I knew the gorgeous eclipse owner was at my side saying something that I couldn't quite comprehend, at the moment.

**OMG, I'm soooooo sorry my little bunnies. I was supposed to update like two days ago on all my stories, BUT stupid Vista is being an idiot. I HATE VISTA(computer program if you don't know)  
**

**Review please**?


	4. Him

**Okay, so I realized that I messed up the times for traveling just imagine that she has a magical car that can get her to Forks from Pheonix relatively quick- SORRY my little bunnies. And this chapter is dedicated to the one and only (Dramatic Pause) drum roll please…**

**The purple Bunny … **

**Clemmy14**

**Enjoy!!**

He kneeled over me and place one hand lightly on the right side of my face. When I could hear him, his voice sounded so far away but I managed to make out the last three words

He then asked, "…are you okay?" in a shocked, but extremely gentle, and totally seductive tone.

I reached my hand up to feel the huge bruise on my forehead and there was a shallow cut in the center of the bump, which started to bleed a lot. Leave it to me to make my day worse.

"I think I'll be fine." I lied. I then sat up and felt a little woozy. By now, he had removed his hand from my face and put it on my back to help me sit up. "Could this day be any more terrible than it already is?" I moaned.

He replied in the softest tone that was gentle and sweet, "That depends on what you've been through so far." I could tell that he was trying to help me feel better. "I seem to know everyone around these parts, but you are an unfamiliar face. My name is Edward Cullen." He said holding out a hand to help me get up.

"I'm Bella Swan and I don't live around here, well, I guess I do now; I'm coming to live with my mom-"I started to finish but he said

"Renee Swan, the mayor?" he said in a shocked tone.

"I didn't think that she had a daughter." Again, the shock on his voice surprised me. Had my mom not told anyone that she had a daughter? "I thought she had a son." He amended quickly seeing my hurt face when he said that.

"Well, Ms. Swan, would you like to stay there in your little puddle of oil, water and who else knows what, or try to get up." he teased with that uncontrollable voice that any girl would die to hear.

Faint

I smiled at him and said, "I think I'll try to get up" he extended his hand once again and I took it. Once I was standing I felt strange, it felt like the world was spinning a little too fast and then my head started to swim. I was swaying and Edward , I think that is his name, was watching me wearily. I took a step forward and didn't fall, so I thought it was okay for me to drive. I stepped another foot forward to get into my car and fell immediately to the ground. I fell and thought I hit the ground so hard that I missed the asphalt against my face. When I opened my eyes slowly, I was in Edward 's arms, while, again, lying on the wet asphalt.

"Are you sure you're okay." He asked with concern thick in his voice and eyes. I looked at him and then the events of the day hit me, like a ton of bricks. I tried my hardest not to show any emotion and convince him that I would be okay. I felt comfortable in his arms and so I took a few seconds to make my voice even, and lied partially to him,

"I'm fine, or I will be fine." I looked up at his warm eyes and could tell him that he didn't believe me.

"That you are." He mumbled so low that I think I wasn't supposed to hear it. Then he said a little louder,

"Liar," and smiled teasingly. I then put my hand up on the car tire and tried to pull myself up to prove to him that I would be fine. It didn't seem to work too well, because my hand slipped and I fell back into his muscular, but soft waiting arms.

"Let me get up first, and then I'll help you up because you don't seem to be able to do that." He said and laughed. He scooted me to one side, got up and I sat there while he wiped mud off his pants and offered me his hand. I took it again and let him hoist me up.

"I don't think you can drive." He said while opening the drivers' side door for me. I started to get in and protest, but he said, "Hang on." Therefore, I shifted my weight onto the door of my mustang and waited. For what I had no clue. He took a few steps toward the black shiny eclipse, which was when I noticed the passenger who had the music blaring, was singing in harmony with the radio, and hit every note perfectly. He reached over and turned the music off. This seemed to make her mad.

"Why did you do that, I was listening to it?"She said. I looked at her again and automatically got furious because she was his girl friend and was flirting with me. She was so beautiful. Her hair was a short and spiky black-she looked like a pixie .

But I was wrong because he said, "Deal with it, Alice, I'm going to drive Ms. Swan' daughter home because she is feeling faint and doesn't look too good, go straight home, I'll take you to Port Angeles some other day." She started to whine and he said,

"It's not like all of the stores are going anywhere, this is more important."

"Fine, I'll hold you to that." She said angrily and scooted over into the drivers' seat.

"Don't get pulled over, you're not supposed to be driving, remember what happened last time." He warned severely as he shut the door.

She cracked the window and said, "It was only one race and we don't even live that far from here," complained what I thought was his sister.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He smiled and walked back to my side as his car peeled out, sped away from the gas station and around the corner.

"Now that I have no ride and you are feeling bad, you cannot refuse to me driving you home." He said gently while winding his arm around my waist and steering me across the front of the car to the passenger side. He opened the door and helped me in, then shut the door gently and walked around to the drivers' side door. I reached over and put my seatbelt on while he adjusted the seat and put his seatbelt on.

Page break

"This is weird, and definitely the first," I muttered to myself, not thinking that he would hear me. He looked over with curiosity burning in his eyes.

"What is?" he asked me. I wasn't about to tell him, but somehow when he looked over at me I told him without hesitation.

"This is the first time I've ever been in the passenger seat of my car and it's just weird." I said to him. He just smiled.

"Maybe you should lay your seat back; you're probably still dizzy from those two falls." He said wearily.

"I will, after I call my mom and tell her I'm coming over and living with her." I said while digging into my purse. I tried to dial the number, but my stupid navigation system picked up the bluetoothe feature on my phone, so when I hit the 'call' button, it switched over to my car's speaker. "Dang it, this stupid phone is driving me crazy!" I said. I tried to switch it back to the phone, but there was a glitch, that caused my phone to send the information to the car. Before I could hang up, my mom answered.

"Hello?" she said. Ugh, I got so mad that I threw my blackberry onto the floor of the car as hard as I could. I looked over and Edward was staring at me with wide eyes

"Hey." I said, in a defeated tone that wasn't possible to hide.

"Is something wrong honey?" she said in a panicky voice.

"No nothing's wrong, well completely. But I'm going to come live with you, if that's okay." I quickly added.

"When are you planning to move in?" she asked in a weary tone.

"Um, I'm on my way to your house right now." I said to her

"What did your dad do this time?" She asked and I could almost hear her eyes rolling.

"When I get there, I'll tell you and about my terrible day." I said with a sigh.

"You're welcome to stay at the house, but I'm in Maryland right now visiting your grandparents, you'd be there all alone," she said sounding sorry that she wasn't here.

"I'll be fine, the house isn't that scary. Anyways, I gotta go; see you later, when will you get back." I asked

"One week, sorry honey." she said

"It's okay; I'll be there when you get back. Talk to you later" I said to my mom.

"Bye I love you." She said and then hung up. This was the worst week ever. I sighed and Edward looked over at me with questions in his eyes.

"So, your day has been pretty bad, and you have a temper. That's wonderful." He chuckled to himself.

"My day had been terrible, but I don't have a temper, I threw the phone down, because it always does that when I don't want it to." I said closing my eyes waiting for another question.

"Would you like to talk about your day so far?" He asked me lightly, but I could tell he was very curious and actually wanted to know.

"Well I guess I'll start with my dad marrying the devil-"I didn't get to finish my explanation because the stupid car phone rang. "This will probably just confuse you, but if you pay attention you might catch why." I smiled at him and pushed the button that said 'answer'

Edward was surprised by how I answered the phone because I said, "What do you want?" and rolled my eyes waiting for the yelling that was about to take place.

"Please come home. I want to talk about this, and see if I can fix anything. " my dad said softly.

I burst out laughing and said, "Too late! I don't think you'd not marry the devil just for me. This is just so you. You don't realize a mistake until after it's made and unfixable." I said with acid in my tone.

This seemed to tick him off because he lost his cool all of the sudden and started yelling, "I didn't make a mistake, young lady and her name is Clowey, you know-"

"Sorry I can't hear you, it's breaking up" I interrupted him and then pushed the little button to hang up on him. "I didn't want to listen to him, and that didn't last near as long as I thought it would." I told Edward , smiling. I was feeling a little better, and when I looked over at him and it was obvious that he was confused. I giggled, but then got serious quick. "I'll explain when we get to my mom's house, and last time I checked, this wasn't the way to her house." I said confused.

"She moved last summer, and the house is awesome, at least the outside. It was all over the paper and a few magazines, she didn't tell you." He said softly questioning me.

"She just gave me a key. Why wouldn't' she tell me that she moved?" I started to panic, but Edward reassured me quickly.

"There's probably a good reason why she didn't tell you, don't panic." Edward said, trying to calm me down. Calm, Calm, I said to myself repeatedly until I could convince myself that there was a reason she didn't tell me. During this process, I looked out the window, we were pulling into a driveway of a three-story house that was amazing, and if this were my mom's it would be a total shock.

* * *

_**Review Please...You'll get a present!! seriously it is very KUTE!!**_


End file.
